It'll Be All Right
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: Narcissa Black cried four times in her life. Take a look through her eyes and how her sister was there to help comfort her in everytime...everytime but one...ONESHOT!


**Hi everyone **** I love writing stories for the Black family and I hope you all like it too. This is a Narcissa story mostly, unlike the other Bellatrix ones I have. She's still going to be a main character, but the story won't center around her. **

She was thirteen at the time and her owl had just died. She refused to cry publically of course, for she was a Black, no matter what age. However, as she started at her beloved owl's cage that night, she couldn't help the tears that leaked out of her eyes. She tried to wipe them away. Why would she cry for a stupid, replaceable owl for Salazar's Sake! She can buy herself another owl tomorrow. Hell, she can get herself _two_ new owls. But she still couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. She started swiping at her eyes furiously, ashamed that she had been crying, and was shocked to feel someone sit next to her. She looked up in time to see her older sister standing there. Bellatrix pursed her lips as though she disapproved of Narcissa's tears, but pulled her into her embrace none the less. Although everyone believed her to be cruel, Narcissa found her sister to be the one she could find comfort in the most.

Bellatrix tightened her hold on her little sister and whispered, "Shh, it's ok Cissy, that wretched bird was awfully loud anyway. Tomorrow, me and you will go to Diagon Alley to buy you a prettier owl," Bellatrix said confidently, although she wrinkled her nose at the thought. She did _not_ like owls.

Cissy looked up to her older sister and hesitantly smiled.

"See, no need to cry. Everything will be all right," Bellatrix smiled.

Her smile grew while her grief started lessening. Why should she cry over some bird when she had her sister?

Her tears stopped immediately.

________

She was sixteen years old when Andromeda ran off with that muggle. She held in her tears and played the part of an outraged pureblood until she went to her room. She walked up the stairs confidently and as soon as she stepped foot into her room; she threw herself onto the silky sheets of her bed, and sobbed her heart out.

Why had Andromeda left her? Was her bond with her sister not enough to let her stay? Did her sister view whatever bond they _had_ shared so, so _insignificantly_ that she would give it up, all of it, for that, that piece of _filth?_ Why would she want _him_, when she could have her? She was an amazing sister was she not?

She heard the door slam shut and the angry muttering of her sister. Her real sister. "Why did she leave us?" Her voice cracked as she buried her face in her sister's shoulder. Despite her fury, Narcissa knew that Bella was grieving too, if not more for Andromeda was closer to Bellatrix than she was to herself. Yet not a single tear fell from her sister's stormy gray eyes.

Narcissa looked up to her sister to find that her expression had somewhat softened. Bellatrix pulled Narcissa to her and pushed back all thoughts of her traitor sister. "Don't worry Cissy. We're better off without that traitor anyway. Who needs her?" She snarled, before her gaze softened as she looked down at her baby sister. "Don't cry Cissy. That blood traitor isn't worth your tears. Everything's going to be okay," She promised solemnly.

And after a couple of days of grieving, she believed her sister. For why should she grieve over Andromeda, when she still had Bellatrix? Bellatrix who was there with her always backing her up, and protecting her no matter what.

Her tears stopped.

_______

She was nineteen and her father had just passed away. She had tears running down her cheeks as she stood beside her sister. She hid them well of course, for no respectable Black or Malfoy would show emotions in public; especially not crying. She wiped away her tears inconspicuously and hid them well until the funeral procession was over. Once everyone was gone, she walked up to the casket and knelt beside it and sobbed quietly, the only indication to that was the slight shake of her shoulders. She had always been her father's favorite, and she simply could not imagine life without him.

She felt Bellatrix help her up and to her former room in the Black Manor, where the funeral was taking place. She silently tucked her in before slipping under the comforters next to her. She held her sister and told her that he wouldn't want her to cry like this, like some mud blood, and to act like the strong Black that she knew she was. She held her sister and told her everything was going to be all right.

Narcissa had doubted it at first, for how could anyone get over the loss of their beloved father? But eventually, she felt better, for how could she not when she had Bellatrix with her the whole time. Nothing could go wrong when Bella was there to protect her.

And after a while, her tears stopped.

______

She was twenty one and she was going to speak to her sister after her trial. Her sister had lost her case and been sentenced to a life time in Azkaban. Narcissa had tears brimming her eyes, and nothing could stop them. She stepped into the room alone and shivered at the sudden dread that filled her up from inside. Dementors were hovering in every corner of the room and her sister was chained to a chair in the middle of the room, Aurors guarding all the entrances.

Narcissa walked to her sister shakily and fell to her knees when she reached her. The walk to her took Narcissa what felt like forever. She clutched her sister's robes as she sobbed, "Bella," no longer caring about public appearances. Her sister, the one thing she loved beside her husband, was getting taken away from her.

"It'll be okay Cissy, don't cry. It'll be alright." Bellatrix said trying to keep strong as the dementors pulled her away. Really, all she wanted to do was gather her sister up in her arms and comfort her; and she despised the feeling of uselessness that was eating her up inside. She longed to stay strong, but she couldn't help the single tear that slid down her cheek.

That single tear was enough to cause Narcissa to go hysterical. For all her twenty one years, she had never seen Bellatrix cry. Never.

"_It'll be alright," _Bella had said, but Narcissa knew that it wasn't. Not this time. Bella had always been there to comfort her. She was her one constant beside her husband. The one thing that would remain the same and never change. And now she was gone.

She had lost her companion. Her best friend. Her protector. Her sister, and she knew that despite what Bella had said, nothing will be alright. Not ever.

And this time, the tears never stopped.

"_Tired of these endless games, Time to end the darkened day To raise the sword To kill the light Because there is no reason left to fight..." -Night Oasis_

**Thanks for reading! Review :D**


End file.
